


Cruel and Unusual Punishment

by plastic_cello



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, pointless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/pseuds/plastic_cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki smirked; prepared to take out his anger out onto someone for his previous humiliation, and there was no better person to take it out on than Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel and Unusual Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/gifts).



> This is a pointless smut one-shot (horribly written too); please excuse the title, I haven't any creativity in terms of titles.

* * *

 

 

Tarnished armor clattered unceremoniously to the obsidian tiles; tattered and bloodied leather followed suit in heavy heaps, and exposed Loki's bruised and battered body. He hadn't bargained for a full-on assault by his pseudo-brother's band of mortals; in fact, he had imagined his antics would hardly cause anyone to bat an eye.

Mindless mayhem and mischief from time to time was only natural. No one had been mortally injured nor had anything of significance been destroyed beyond repair. Loki had made sure of that, although he had seriously contemplated something on even more grandiose level. Yet he had only flexed that destructive muscle, and ended up paying dearly for it.

Disgustedly, he eyed his reflection in the vanity. Grime covered much of his face, neck, and hands; while the skin was speckled with scratches, bright red and angry against his pallor. His body was no better with the purple bruises that adorned his broad shoulders and his sternum. He had taken Mjölnir to the chest at some point during the skirmish; then was blessed with Tony Stark's iron suit striking him from behind soon thereafter.

But what had ultimately been worse than being passed between the mortals, whom had defeated his bid for world dominance many years beforehand; was the appearance of an assassin very much like the Widow, that moved soundlessly and swiftly, and who had struck him too many times to count. The one called the Winter Soldier, frequently dubbed as Bucky by the Captain; and James while he was embedded deeply in Loki; had had caught him off guard.

His sometimes lover had been as vicious as his frequent adversaries had been. Maybe more so in some respects too, which only further led to blacken his mood. The memory of the battle was fresh on his mind; as fresh as the injuries to his body, and he would bore many of them for several days' time.

He hadn't expected any sort of leniency from a mortal whose blood ran cold, perhaps even as cold as his Jotun blood. But he had expected better from Barnes than he'd gotten, which was obviously his problem. There was some sort of sentiment there and that only fueled his disgust further.

Disregarding his reflection, he stepped towards the large, luxurious shower stall; only to draw short by the sound of the door swinging open behind him. His whole body tensed, as he swiveled on his heel to face whoever had broken into the apartment he had currently taken residence in.

"You," he hissed, although he couldn't say he was truly surprised.

Bucky stood in the doorway in his utility vest and leathers; his ski mask was pulled up to cover the lower half of his face, which made his expression almost unreadable. Except Loki had spent many nights in the former assassin's company, so he could ultimately discern what he was feeling now, and that seemed to be a mixture of weariness, curiosity, and perhaps even arousal.

"I presumed you would be with your fellow heroes celebrating your victory."

"What victory exactly," Bucky pulled down the mask slowly.

"Humiliating me, of course," he narrowed his eyes in annoyance; more so even, once the mortal crossed the distance between them.

"Would you have me coddle you instead? Because that wouldn't have been strange at all," Bucky reached out and brushed the pad of his finger across a nasty bruise on his jaw.

Loki suppressed the urge to draw away; however, he did shoot out a hand and grabbed Bucky by the throat. The noise that came out of the mortal was satisfactory, to say the least; albeit the color that rose to his dirty cheeks was even better. He could kill him if he truly wanted to, and no one could stop him.

Earth's mightiest heroes were nowhere in sight, and he doubted that they would miss a former assassin whose homicidal tendencies hadn't dissipated as they had hoped. Loki tightened his grip for a few moments, before he tired of the game and released him. Unlike other mortals, Bucky wasn't one to panic when his life was put in jeopardy; his body, of course, reacted like any body was prone to but it wasn't the same.

The prospect of death didn't sway him in any way. Even Loki feared the end, seeing as he had lived a very long time and death only brought the unknown. And he had been faced with the unknown; desolation so black and heavy while in Thanos's clutches that he would rather avoid it than experience it again.

"Why are you here, Barnes?" He asked, while administrating a shove to his sternum; so he could reestablish his personal space.

Bucky didn't budge very much, though. Of course, he would have if Loki wanted to send him careening into a wall; as of yet, he wasn't very sure if that was precisely what he wanted to do or not.

"I'm not here to apologize; I'm sure your wounded pride will recover."

"You find yourself to be so amusing, don't you?"

"Amusing wouldn't be the word I would use. Stark would probably fit the bill more appropriately than I would. I like to think I'm blatantly honest." Bucky stepped forward again, crowding Loki. "I was brought into the fray today for a reason. It was the first step to my recovery; true recovery by the way Steve put it."

"But you aren't truly recovered. If so, you would be with your band of heroes and enjoying your victory; boasting about how you bested a god."

"What victory?" Bucky repeated with a grim expression on his normally stoic face. "Maybe the rest of them decided to pat each other on the back, but I'm not of the same opinion. So what if we saved a few buildings?"

"If you wish to pretend to be one of them, I suggest you not say that out loud." Loki turned away and continued to the shower stall, which could have easily accommodated the likes of Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three.

Whoever had built this apartment had been a fan of luxury, and that coincided well with Loki's preferences too. He pulled open the glass door, while also flicking his wrist and turning off the overhead lightening; but he left the lights on above the vanity and its double sinks that illuminated the room in a stark glow nicely.

Once inside the shower stall, he toyed with the many knobs until the water fell from overhead in a steady lukewarm downpour. The showerhead was positioned above and glowed a mesmerizing color of blue; one that would have undoubtedly matched the oceanic blue of his natural skin tone. Something he hardly found to be endearing whatsoever; in fact, he couldn't help but scowl as he ran his fingers through his hair, dampened by the shower fall at the thought.

Closing his eyes, Loki focused on the water on his skin and the sting of his many unsightly injuries. The tension ebbed away from him bit by bit, and swirled down the drain. He didn't even pay any heed to the sound of buckles being undone, and zippers sliding open beyond the shower stall.

Instinctively, he knew that Bucky wouldn't stay away from him. They frequently could not stay away from one another; the former assassin had a knack for slipping into his abode silently, and accosting him while in bed or when he was bent over the tomes he had smuggled out of Asgard perchance.

It would be a lie to say he didn't enjoy the bombardment; for someone whom sought control as readily as he did, it was oftentimes thrilling to have it taken away from him. He enjoyed being overthrown while intoxicated by pleasure; made to vanquish his power, and disciplined by someone who hadn't feared the retributions of such.

Despite his mood still being sour, Loki didn't send Bucky away as he slipped into the shower stall with him. Nor did he stop one fleshy hand then a metal one from touching his flanks. The touch was oddly gentle, mindful of the many deep bruises that had settled into his skin; before they descended to brace him by the width (although width he lacked) of his hips.

Bucky pressed his body to his; unmarred by gooseflesh as it should have been. Loki found that to be curious, as he found many aspects of the Winter Soldier to be. Perhaps that was why they had begun this indescribable continuation of physicality. Not because there was any true affection between them (because how could there be), but because they were fascinated by one another.

"Are you not susceptible to the cold?" He asked, as he reached for a bottle of spicy scented body wash; one that was both masculine and darkly alluring, much like he was.

"I was an orphan in the Depression in Brooklyn." Bucky said with an almost joking tone to his voice that seemed authentically him but somehow not. "Died my first death in a valley of snow; woke up in Russia with winter in my veins. Why do you think my codename was Winter Soldier?"

"Codename or true name, Barnes,"

"James Buchanan Barnes by birthright; Bucky by reputation, and Winter Soldier by motivation and manipulation,"

"There is much to learn about you, I'm afraid." Loki muttered, as he took his loofa into his other hand, and poured a copious amount of body wash onto it.

The scent overpowered the smell of grime, blood, and leather; furthermore even, once Loki took the loofa to his torso and cleaned himself thoroughly. But he soon paused in his ministrations by the mouth that slid along his shoulder and ascended up the curve of his neck; which caused him to shudder despite himself.

His hands awkwardly found their rhythm once more, and worked speedier to wash away the day's unfortunate battle. He had decided then that he had grander plans that he would like to accomplish, than merely a relaxing soak. Bucky too seemed to be motivated to join him for nefarious means.

Bucky continued to pay attention to the length of his neck; even sinking his teeth into a sensitive portion of flesh that made him suck in a breath. No less caused his stomach to suddenly roil with a newfound heat; one that almost ceased his robotic motions of cleaning himself. Yet he forced himself to pull away from the loose embrace, so he could finish what he had begun.

With practiced ease, Loki cleaned his body thoroughly but quickly; before he tossed both the loofa and body wash to Bucky, while he moved to scrub his hair clean. He washed away the humiliation and degradation of defeat from his person; until he smelled fresh and unmarred, and almost princely once more. Although, he hadn't been a prince for some time now; only a disgraced shadow of one.

His mortal was no better; even cleansed of blood, he still smelled of it. Every pore oozed of the many lives he'd taken without any sign of regret. It was impossible for Bucky to feel remorse, when he hadn't put to bed his sinuous side as of yet.

"Clean," Bucky announced, then tossed the grooming products to the tiled floor with a clatter.

"You'll never be clean; neither of us will. But where would be the fun in that, pray tell?"

"Can we bypass the riddles and double meanings? I've never been book-learning smart."

"Such a shame," Loki clucked, before taking a handful of Bucky's wet and clean hair into his grasp, and jerked him forward without any mercy. "I don't need your mind, though. I have better use for you in other areas."

There was a brief flicker of smugness that captivated the mortal's features, but only a flicker before his face smoothed over into nonchalance. The seed had been sowed, though; Loki bowed his head, and smothered Bucky's mouth with his own. Kissing him hungrily and without any pause either.

Bucky responded to him with fervor and aggression; his cybernetic hand grasped him by the nape of the neck, while the other crept behind him to grab his bottom without any poise. And that only caused the fire in Loki's stomach to burn hotter than before. It had been too long since he found a proper release, and he found he needed it now more than ever.

Defeat and humiliation had made him incensed; he needed to burn the excess energy and negativity stored up inside of him off. He needed to violently tousle with someone, while also deriving pleasure from him. But a battle would not do; testing the limits of the mortals had lost its appeal, so his only outlet was Bucky now.

His lips parted by the persistent prodding of Bucky's tongue. He didn't regret it either; he tasted the mortal and his odd confectionary flavor, and reveled in the demands of his tongue that flicked across the groove of his teeth, slid across the roof of his mouth, and rolled with his own tongue sloppily.

Loki bore down upon Bucky, while simultaneously being ruled by him. It was a fight for domination, one that already been decided; which proved to excite him even more than before. He would be taken by force, hard and fast and without any mercy whatsoever. He would be made a beggar and a whore, and he craved for every humiliating moment of it.

Their tongues moved together in fury, as their bodies pressed together in a collision of wet flesh and taut muscles. Loki gripped Bucky's hair between his fingers; in no way showing any gentleness, which could be said about Bucky too. Neither would either of them want soft caresses and sweet words in between kisses; their coupling had nothing to do with that.

Bucky broke away from him then, only to be chased by Loki's persistent mouth in turn. But the mortal didn't entertain him, and offered his cheek instead; which was wind beaten by scaling skyscrapers of all sorts, in a feeble attempt for peace. Loki knew there wouldn't be any for him, though.

"I need to breathe, you know." Bucky rasped, as his cybernetic hand released his neck, and found purchase where the real one had which was on his ass.

"Maybe I want to smother you with my lips, my tongue."

"I'd prefer if you fucked my mouth instead."

"Wicked mind, Barnes," Loki purred, while taking the initiative; slowly urging the mortal to bend the knee in front of him. "Now worship me as I deserve, and mayhap I'll answer your prayers."

"I was never very pious, mind you." Bucky returned, as he conceded and lowered onto his knees onto the wet tile below. "But I'm sure you can fix that."

Before he could reply in turn, Loki sucked in a sharp breath; Bucky's cybernetic hand found the base of his length and held it in a firm grasp. Almost too firm for comfort, although it didn't sway his length from hardening from the contact; in fact, Loki felt suddenly painfully aroused by having the mortal kneel before him, and hovering so close to his most intimate of spots.

Gracelessly, he jutted his hips forward; wordless but wanton nonetheless. There was no point in denying that he wanted to be engulfed by Bucky's mouth. He was never one to deny himself of pleasures, regardless of how taboo they tended to be. And right now, he wasn't about to change that either.

Bucky said something in a language he had only heard the Widow speak, before he leaned in and touched the tip of his tongue to the underside of Loki's member. Lightly, the mortal traced the vein and hard flesh, before he flattened his tongue and licked at it; causing Loki to harden further by his attentions.

"I loathe a tease." He rolled his head back, avoiding the spray of the shower fall; shuddering by the feel of Bucky beginning to pump him to complete arousal.

Then his mouth descended on him; wet and warm around the head of his cock. He moaned in spite of himself, as Bucky took him into his mouth bit by bit. The mortal's tongue lazily lapped at the underside of his erection, as his fingers squeezed around the base.

Loki gasped softly, before a breathless chuckle then escaped him. His hands found their way into Bucky's hair, and lost himself to the pleasure that gradually began to overtake him. Which only grew by each passing moment, especially once Bucky hollowed his cheeks and sucked him with the vigor of someone who knew how to worship a deity; and he had done so frequently enough that it was nothing short of glorious.

Bucky had learned his predilections in bed rather quickly. Within a few choice encounters, the mortal had uncovered his weaknesses and sensitive spots, and learned how to manipulate them for optimal pleasure. And that was why another moan erupted from his mouth once more; slightly more wanton and out of control, as Bucky slid up his cock and sucked on the swollen head.

That talented tongue swirled wetly around him; the assault was unrelenting and hungry, and caused Loki to dribble the prelude of his seed into his mouth. His hands tightened in the mortal's hair then, bucking his hips in an attempt to force Bucky to sink lower down his shaft and choke on it. But he was robbed of that fantasy much to his chagrin.

Bucky wrenched away from him unceremoniously with a smirk; one that Loki sorely wanted to wipe off his face, even though that wasn't how things worked between them. Not very frequently anyway; there was a routine to their physicality for a reason. Because it allowed him to lose all semblance of control for once, and to relinquish it to someone else; which was something he would never permit otherwise.

Before he could vocalize any objection, Bucky stood from his kneeled position and shoved him hard into the shower wall. His mouth was quickly devoured by the mortal's, which he returned in kind. They kissed fervently and passionately, until it devolved into a battle between tongues and teeth.

Loki tasted both soap and flesh on Bucky's tongue, while his hands sought and found purchase on his partner's finely muscled back. His nails dug cruelly into flesh, and reveled in the groan that was released into his mouth. But what thrilled him beyond compare was the erection pressed to his hip; one he had been intimately familiar with more times that he could possibly count.

The first time he had enjoyed the Winter Soldier was many months beforehand. He had spied the elusive figure on Stark's tower, and had somehow engaged in a silly bout with him; before it devolved into rutting, and Loki taking Bucky into his mouth as the city roared around them, alongside the possibility of discovery. But there was no threat of discovery now; the only prospect there was, was the prospect of pleasure.

Bucky broke away from him finally, breathing heavily and flushed with arousal. It suited him well, as did the meticulous way in which his hands worked across Loki's body. Both hands had danced and floated along his sides, across the expanse of his back, until they slowly kneaded his bottom in just the way he enjoyed it.

Sparks of ecstasy ran up his spine, as he felt his cheeks being pried apart and felt the soft prodding of a mechanical finger at his entrance. Loki bit back the moan that tried to come from his mouth; yet it was impossible to mask how much he loved it. It was, perhaps, one of the most erotic things about his coupling with the mortal.

Without any gentleness, Bucky shoved his mechanical finger into Loki; which caused a strangled cry to erupt from him. Burning pain met the aches of battle and the heaviness of arousal, and heightened every aspect too. Loki squirmed by the invasive contact, but didn't shy away from it; he allowed Bucky to slowly draw out his finger halfway, before pushing it back in, and repeating the motion endless times.

His body craved for the burn and brutality of being penetrated by something that wasn't flesh and bone, but an imitation of such. He practically keened, once a second finger pressed into him and hurt even more than only the one.

"Ah!" He cried out, as both fingers moved furiously inside of him.

The pace was relentless and furious; the burn only flared further and rushed through his whole body in waves. And only served to fuel his erection that was trapped between their bodies and twitching with every stroke to his insides that slowly began to fall open and loosen underneath Bucky's ministrations; but he didn't need any extended preparation either, since he enjoyed self-pleasures more often than not.

Arching his back away from the wet tile, Loki permitted another series of pleased sounds to escape him; as he was effectively loosened in order to accommodate to Bucky's girth. And yet all sane thought suddenly dissipated into sheer ecstasy; the sort that made lesser men (no doubt gods) act irrationally and stupid.

Bucky's cybernetic fingers nudged at the gland hidden deep inside him, which reduced him to a series of live wires singing with electricity. His breath stuttered and his body betrayed him entirely. His limbs jerked and his head fell back with a painful thud to the wall behind him; before a noise loud and tawdry expelled from his mouth.

The sensation only increased, as Bucky massaged his prostate and pinched at it; and then had the gall to bite at his jaw that proved to be another weakness of his. Harsh treatment oftentimes was the only way he could find any appropriate release, and being subjugated was also an accelerant of such too.

"Good enough." Bucky declared breathlessly; voice thick with arousal, as his fingers slid from Loki's stretched entrance and left a pulsating ache behind that thrummed in tune with Loki's throbbing length.

"Cruelty is certainly your forte." He rasped, only to be drawn into a forceful kiss.

He moaned wantonly into the contact, and drew up his hands to cup Bucky's wind-beaten cheeks. Small nicks covered them too, which gave him a sick pleasure to know he had caused some damage from their previous scuffle; although he would have preferred something more dramatic, if not fatal, in comparison.

"This isn't cruelty; not by a long shot." Bucky ripped himself away from his mouth, and eventually his body too; leaving him to helplessly cling to the slick tile as his legs trembled from the throes of his previous pleasure.

Loki watched as Bucky moved to the many dials at the head of the shower; before he began to tinker with him, and turn on the other showerheads embedded in the walls. Lukewarm water shot out from each one; enveloping the stall in water and properly soaking them both once more.

"This is the definition of cruel." Bucky smiled at him and twisted the knob that controlled the water's temperature; unleashing a blast of hot water that struck Loki from all sides.

Any normal human or Asgardian for that matter would have found the temperature to be slightly uncomfortable but manageable; but Loki was of a different physiology and couldn't hold back the pained noise that came out of him. His Jotun heritage had made him intolerant to warm temperatures, and while his skin only grew pink by the spray it didn't hurt any less.

Before he could word a protest, Bucky was on him once more. This time he whirled him around until he was chest-first against the warm tile, which did little to deter the heaviness of his erection. He was still painfully aroused despite the heady heat of the stall, worsened by the delightful sensation of Bucky pressed to the crease of his bottom.

The mortal slowly rubbed his hard-on against his wet flesh, while also taking possession of his hips and forcefully making him present and lift his bottom for his selfish uses. Despite the pain and the lightheadedness, Loki parted his legs and bit the inside of his cheek by the favorable mixture of pain and pleasure that overwhelmed him.

"Mark my word, your time is, ah, limited." He convulsed in spite of himself, once Bucky nudged at his entrance with the blunt, engorged head of his cock. "I will not forget this."

"I hope you don't. Besides my time is limited already; I am human and a former assassin to boot." Bucky groaned and toyed with him by drawing away from his entrance, and then pressing against it once more.

It was enough to send anyone towards madness, but thankfully he was relieved of such torture; despite still being soaked by hot water that gave his body the appearance of being flushed from embarrassment. Bucky pressed against him then, until he fell open and permitted the head of his cock into his body; followed briefly by several hard inches that erased any thoughts of disemboweling him from mind.

With one fluid movement, Bucky bottomed out inside of him; feeling heavy and horribly overheated inside of him. But his body welcomed Bucky, craved for the penetration and invasiveness that it had gone without for weeks on end; and cradled him inside with the fluttering of his muscles that clenched minutely and wantonly.

"Fuck," the mortal groaned, as one of his hand abandoned his hip; in order to push away his long hair from his face, before it returned once more to keep him in place.

Loki pressed his forehead to the tiled wall, alongside his palms; although he tried feebly to dig his nails into the smoothness of the wall to no avail. More so even, once he felt Bucky withdrawal only an inch or two and then cant his hips forward and sank back into him.

The motion made him grunt in reply, but he felt temporarily breathless as Bucky repeated it but with further vigor. He withdrew even more and forcefully thrust back into him, until he adopted a brutal and unrelenting pace that mixed pleasure and pain in a cacophony of sensation; and made his cock ache for so much more than that.

Bucky's hard flesh glided in and out of him, massaging his insides and jabbing blindly for his prostate. Loki's back bowed from the repetitive action; his muscle tensed in anticipation of the pain and the infrequent flash of ecstasy, which made him feeble. He was only a vessel to be used; nothing more than a body to be fucked for the mortal's pleasure.

In those moments as the ache became too much, Loki knew he was put in his place. He was no longer a crowned prince of Asgard, the greatest sorcerer to step foot out of the nine realms, or even the god of mischief and mayhem. All he happened to be then was a slot to be penetrated and manipulated repeatedly and insistently; and that satiated his deep-seated need to be stripped of his pride, to be absolutely nothing.

"Ah!" Loki gasped and clawed at the wall; his body was aflame and wet, and every sharp snap of Bucky's hips was enough to bruise him and join the gallery of the other injuries he had acquired only an hour or so before.

Bucky relentlessly pounded into him; short and determined thrusts that left him feeling even more lightheaded than he had beforehand. His cock jutted past his protesting muscles, and seemed to want to delve further inside of him where his fingers had found purchase against his prostate and ignited a flurry of mind-numbing pulsations of pleasure that would inevitably drive Loki mad.

Loki shuddered from a particularly sharp thrust, which caused his body to clench up around that invasive piece of flesh that had bottomed out inside of him again. And he was pleased to hear the small almost soundless noise that came from Bucky. It was barely audible above the sound of flowing water, but it was enough to know he wasn't alone in his morbid arousal.

But that too also caused Bucky's motions to stutter and eventually pause altogether. His hands drew small circles against the raw flesh of his hips; before he withdrew from his body, although Loki clenched around him to keep him in place to no avail. His hole was suddenly empty and fluttered to compensate for the loss; trying to close but unable to in such a short interlude.

Bucky slid both his hands across the swell of his bottom; the cybernetic one felt awfully warm and caused Loki to hiss as it traveled towards the back of his thigh. He pushed backwards anyway, all but presenting himself without uttering a potentially embarrassing word; since he loathed how he had a predilection for begging.

Wordlessly, Bucky urged him to turn around; relieving him of the wanton position that he had taken up in his desperation to be fucked into oblivion. He shifted on unsteady, shaky legs and faced the mortal who was several inches shorter than him; but by no means was it an excessive height difference, compared to him and Thor's do-gooders (specifically the Widow, Barton, Banner, and Stark).

As much as his body was a rosy color of pink, Bucky too was flushed; his long tangle of hair was slicked back although an errant strand had plastered itself against his cheek. Loki leaned backwards into the wall, and found himself crowded by the mortal soon thereafter. Bucky plastered himself against him, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, before he took his neglected erection into hand and pumped him slowly.

The sensation caused Loki's body to cease up for a split-second, until he relaxed and delved head-first into the pleasure of the languid strokes to his cock. Bucky stroked him from shaft to head, paying considerable attention to the head; which he swiped the pad of his thumb over and caused him to drip.

His hips canted forward, as Bucky stimulated the slit and drew forth further precum from his body. It felt extraordinary; the combination of his erection being treated, and the flutter of his insides that had been seared by penetration made his body scream in delight. But another factor was the gradual drop in the water's temperature; no doubt from how much hot water they had used since this whole charade had begun.

Lukewarm water enveloped their bodies, and eased the sensitivity of their skin. Loki moaned gutturally and tried to fuck up into the loose hold of Bucky's fingers. Except it didn't last as long as he had hoped for; the mortal's hand fell away from his throbbing member, and offered him a knowing little smirk that would have guaranteed his death in any other situation.

"This will be kind of tricky." Bucky mumbled, more to himself than to Loki.

Before he could question what exactly Bucky was referencing to, Loki felt his hands wrap around the back of his thighs and then he was being hoisted up as if he was a Midgardian maiden. Loki quickly adapted to the new position, looping his arms around Bucky's shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist; before he was pinned against the wall to secure him in place.

The head of Bucky's cock nudged at his already gaping entrance, until it slid in inch by inch without any resistance. He was still hopelessly open, but was soon filled by Bucky's hard length once more. He moaned and tightened his hold around the mortal, as their bodies reacquainted with one another; although the pause in action was short lived.

Determinedly, Bucky drew out of Loki and violently thrust back inside him. The sheer force knocked the air from his lungs; he was fucked hard and fast, as if they hadn't stopped in the first place. Bucky plunged into him over and over again, forcing cries of satisfaction out of him that were uncommonly high-pitched.

Then without any preamble, Loki's vision was overwhelmed by bursts of light; his whole body convulsed with pleasure, which only grew stronger by each roll of Bucky's hips. Loki arched his back away from the wall, and held tightly onto Bucky until he was almost sobbing for more.

Words could hardly describe the bolts of pleasure that erupted through his body, as Bucky hit his prostate with every thrust. His muscles tensed and coiled in his thighs and arms, locking the mortal in his embrace as he moved in and out of him.

"Yes," Loki choked out, before a long drawn out cry clawed its way out of his throat.

Bucky grunted in reply and then captured his mouth with his own. They kissed as wildly as they always did; their tongues rolled into one another's mouths, until they took turns biting one another's lips and sucking on each other's tongues. Which only made the roiling pleasure that much more intense, and caused Loki to take up the incentive to intensify it further; he rolled his own hips in time with Bucky's, and clenched down on his cock once he plunged fully back into him.

His efforts were well-timed; Bucky cursed into his mouth, although his hips drew to another agonizing pause as they had only minutes beforehand. Loki refused to go without again; he moved his hips still, until Bucky was snugly pressed against his prostate.

"You're not exactly light." Bucky barely managed to say, before he leaned into muffle his moans into Loki's shoulder.

The mortal withdrew from him once more, despite Loki trying to prevent him from doing so again. His clenched muscles did nothing for him, beyond causing both of them to make noises that only fueled his need for release further.

"I should have known," Loki panted, as he regained his footing on the icy-cool tiles. "You mortals are no match for a god; so allow me to demonstrate the prowess of someone above you."

Regardless of his lightheadedness and multiple injuries, Loki retained his speed and agility. He grabbed for Bucky's throat and slammed him down onto the stall's floor with a loud bang; which clearly left him stunned, if not concussed by the way his head bounced off the tiles.

Loki was quick to straddle him, even as the shower's many heads struck him from all sides with their spray. He smoothed his hair away from his face, before he reached back to take a hold of Bucky by the shaft. He then lowered himself onto him, and reveled in the way that the mortal's pupils dilated and his breathing stuttered.

But more than even that, Loki was pleased to gain control of the situation. He didn't ease into the motion either; he had enough of the prolonged stretches of his pleasure, and he wanted to be done with it. He lifted himself partially up, only to fall back down onto Bucky's hard cock; until he was fucking himself at the speed that best suited him.

He threw his head back as he rode Bucky without pause; before his efforts were enhanced by Bucky snapping his hips, and helping to find his prostate again. His whole body pooled with heat, despite the cool water that sprayed him from every direction. If anything that only turned him on further, and loosened his body to continue his ministrations.

"God, fuck," Bucky groaned, as he took Loki's cock into one hand and stroked it to match their pace.

The combination was enough to intoxicate Loki; his well-established motions were suddenly compromised and replaced by erratic movements to chase the building pressure in his groin to completion. His hands dropped to Bucky's chest, providing him with further momentum; which he used to drive off of him and take him back in, and continued again and again.

Words of the old tongue fell carelessly from his lips; he cried out to Valhalla and begged for mercy from the Valkyrie, as he and Bucky worked together in tandem despite their recklessness. And the mortal proved his prowess by the sudden, almost unnatural lift of his hips that sent his cock deeper into Loki, and gave him leeway to fuck into Loki like he had beforehand.

Heady pleasure crashed into Loki from every nerve-ending in his body, and he could do nothing but fall into its embrace. He tried to continue to ride Bucky, but the brutal snap of his hips had given him the upper hand; leaving Loki to helplessly fall farther and farther into the white-hot heat of ecstasy.

The hand on his cock worked faster and faster, until everything became a singular want and need. Loki only knew pleasure, only strove for pleasure, and lived for it. World domination, mischief making, and revenge were secondary concerns. They meant nothing in comparison to the animalistic pursuit of raw feeling.

He was consumed, infected by his base needs. His eyes rolled reverently back into his head, and then he felt a sudden wet warmth spill deep inside of him. Bucky came inside of him with a hard thrust, and a guttural noise; which briefly caused his hips to still, but they pistoned up back up into him soon thereafter.

Loki dug his blunt nails into his pecs, grinding back onto his cock; teetering very close to the edge by the added wetness the mortal's seed provided him with. He could only imagine his seed dribbling out of him, and the vulgar sounds it would have made had the water not been on. But what ultimately pushed him even closer to the edge was Bucky rubbing over the slit of his cock; urging him to spill his release, begging for it.

It struck him suddenly; fueled by a forceful jab to his prostate and a swipe of Bucky's thumb across the head of his cock that made him climax hard and fast. He cried out in a voice that didn't seem to belong to him; it was vulnerable and pleasure-addled, and made him seem so much younger that what he truly was.

And for several glorious and empty moments, he was nothing more than a cluster of emotions and physical pleasures. Anything else that could have possibly defined him otherwise was impenetrable; wisps of inane details couldn't possibly break through his haze. Except it couldn't last forever, which was unfortunate since there were only difficulties yet to come in his future.

Bucky lay supine underneath him; slowly lowering his lower extremities until they became two separate entities once more, which roused many bodily pains on Loki's behalf. His former battle wounds flared and were intensified by the unrelenting cold water, even though it was preferable than the scalding hot. But it did him no favors; so he forced himself to stand and move towards the many shower knobs until the water ceased its incessant spray.

"Sufficient, mortal," he took in a heavy breath, peering at Bucky who climbed to his feet; and pressed a ginger hand to the back of his head.

"Save the round of applause." Bucky muttered, as he eased open the stall door and slipped out.

Still thrumming with the after effects of his climax, Loki followed suit and grasped for the closest towel within reach. He dried his body sufficiently enough, although his eyes traveled the length of Bucky's body that possessed many insignificant wounds from the earlier fray between them.

Much of the ones he gleaned upon were old scars, though; soft white marks that rose from the marred skin of his arm and legs and back and buttocks. There were stories behind each wound, and yet Loki found himself lacking any interest in them. He only liked to touch them in pleasure, while they rutted against one another as they had just done.

Bucky began to dress in precise but hurried motions, once he had dried himself; no doubt concerned if his fellow humans would be worried by his disappearance. Loki, on the other hand, forgone redressing and remained with only the terrycloth towel he had secured around his waist.

"I imagine it would serve you little to remain gone for very long from the good Captain."

"I'm not his lapdog." Bucky said crossly.

"I beg to differ."

"I do what I have to in order to get by." The mortal defended, as he slipped on one boot and laced it up. "I think you do the same with what you have."

While he normally would have taken offense by being observed so recklessly, Loki was feeling generous by not disposing of Bucky in a violent fashion. Instead he crossed the distance between them, once he finished lacing both his boots and had taken his shirt into his possession.

"I like you better when you please me." He reached out and grabbed the mortal's cybernetic hand and lifted it to his mouth; before he drew two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them slowly.

They shared a heated look, one that usually parlayed into something more. And it would be silly to ignore the dull thrum in his loins again; gods hadn't any refractory period, and while he would have to work Bucky back into the mood, it certainly wouldn't be unpleasant.

"I can taste myself on your fingers still."

"But I have to run back to the good Captain." Bucky mocked him, as he pulled his hand away and then boldly dipped those fingers underneath his towel and back into his loosened hole.

"Ah, you are not going anywhere." Loki shuddered, before drawing the mortal into a hungry kiss. "You'll entertain me until I have had my fill. And I am vengeful this evening; so if anyone is to be blamed for your absence it's those sniveling heroes."

"I could always lie and say you've taken me hostage; something about cruel and unusual punishment." Bucky said in a deadpan tone, as he prodded his insides gently, and ignited another wave of heat in him.

"Yes, cruel and unusual punishment indeed." Loki kissed him again. "You will be my slave, forced to pleasure me in every imaginable way. And even when you cannot, I will ensure that your body can with or without your consent."

"I should write thank you notes to the Avengers, I guess." Bucky took a step backwards, leading him to the bathroom door; while still keeping his fingers inside of him.

"We shall see if you live through the night first."

"I'm ready to meet my maker if not."

"Oh, I am your god and I shall unmake you and make you up if I choose." Loki smirked; prepared to take out his anger out onto someone for his previous humiliation, and there was no better person to take it out on than Bucky Barnes.


End file.
